borafandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Umutsuz Ev Kadınları
Umutsuz Ev Kadınları, Med Yapım tarafından Planet Pembe için yapılan drama, komedi türünde televizyon dizisi. Dizi Desperate Housewives adlı ABD dizisinden uyarlanılmıştır. Dizinin başrollerini Bennu Yıldırımlar, Songül Öden, Ceyda Düvenci,Özge Özder ve Deniz Uğur oynamıştır.Dizi 22 Eylül 2013'te yayın hayatına başladı.1.sezonun 23.bölümünde Handan karakterini canlandıran Melda Arat diziden ayrılmıştır.2. Sezon ise 14 Eylül 2014'te yayın hayatına geçmiştir.2.sezonda Planet Pembe strateji hatası yapmıştır. Yayın günü Pazar iken Çarşamba olmuştur ve Pazar günü reyting sıralamasında birinci olurken Çarşamba günleri karşısında çok güçlü rakipler olduğu için ilk on'a girememeye başlamıştır ardından ise diziyi çok az yayınlamaya başlamışlardır ve yayın saatini 21.30 olarak değiştirmişlerdir ama dizi en erken 22.15 te başladığı için dizi reyting sıralamasında 20. olmaya başlamış ve yapım kanal değiştirmeye karar vermiştir. Planet pembe ve Show tv ile görüşmeye başlanmış ve dizi Show tv ile anlaşmıştır.55. bölüm itibarı ile kanal değiştirip Show TV'de 21 Ocak Çarşamba günü yayına devam etmiştir. Show TV'ye geçtikten sonra yayın günü haftada 2'ye çıkarılmıştır. Her Salı-Çarşamba günü 20.00'da yayınlanmaya başlamıştır. Ayrıca dizinin süreside kısalmıştır. 90 dakikadan 45 dakikaya düşmüştür ve dizinin başarısı tekrar artmıştır ve ilk üçe girmeye başlamıştır. Show TV, Temmuz ayında dizinin 3. sezonu için 39 bölümlük bir anlaşma yapmıştır. 3.sezonda dizinin yayın tarihi ve saat'i değişmiştir.Salı-Cuma akşamları 23:30'da ekranlara gelmiştir.Ayrıca 3.sezonda diziye birçok yeni oyuncu katılmıştır. Evrim Solmaz'ın diziden ayrılmasıyla yerine Deniz Uğur katılmıştır. Ayrıca Erkan Bektaş, Rüzgar Aksoy ve birçok oyuncu diziye yeni sezonda dahil olmuştur.Dizi 130.bölümüne kadar Salı-Cuma 23.30'da yayınlanmıştır, fakat alınan karar üzerine 131. bölümden itibaren yayın günü sadece Cuma akşamı, saati ise 20:00 olarak değiştirilmiştir ve her hafta 2 bölüm peş peşe yayınlanmaya başlanmıştır. Ayrıca 135. bölümde Hakan Eratik (Sarp), 137. bölümde ise Didem Taslan (Neşe), kadroya dahil olmuştur. Dizi, 3 Haziran 2016'da final bölümü ile ekranlara veda etmiştir. Hikaye Gül Çıkmazı'nda yaşayan Handan bir sabah intihar eder.Yakın arkadaşları intiharın ardındaki sır perdesini açığa çıkarmaya çalışırken kendi hayatları karmaşık bir hal alır. Sezon 1 Umutsuz Ev Kadınları 2. Sezon Afişi : Ana madde: Umutsuz Ev Kadınları (1.sezon) Gül Çıkmazı Sokağı'nda yaşayan Handan bir sabah intihar eder.Yakın arkadaşları intiharın ardındaki sır perdesini açığa çıkarmaya çalışırken kendi hayatları karmaşık bir hal alır.Titizlik,düzen takıntısı olan yemek konusunda becerileri olan dört dörtlük eş ve anne Nermin,kocasının ani boşanma isteği ile yıkılır,4 çocuğu ile yapayalnız baş etmeye çalışan Elif kendisine yardım edecek birisini arar ama bulamaz.Eski güzellik kraliçesi yeni ev kadını Zeliş'in aklı mahallenin genç üniversitelisi Levent'in ilgisi ile karışır.Eşinin genç bir kız uğruna terk ettiği Yasemin,sokağa yeni taşınan Sinan ile tanışır.Bunu duyan eski kocası Kenan deliye döner.Yasemin Sinan için mahallenin şen dulu Emel ile didişmek zorunda kalır. Sezon 2 : Ana madde: Umutsuz Ev Kadınları (2. sezon) Artık Nermin'in eşi Behçet yoktur.Nermin'in eski nişanlısı Behçet'i zehirlemiştir.Sinan'ın Yasemin'e evlenme teklifi ettiği gün Sinan trafik kazası geçirir ve komada kalır Yasemin her gün onu ziyaret eder.Nermin sinir krizi geçirmek üzeredir hastanede kalmaya başlar.Fakat kızının komşunun oğluyla kaçtığını ve çocuğun katil olduğunu öğrendiğinde birinin yardımı ile(Altay)hastaneden kaçar.Arkadaşlarının bunu ondan gizlediğini öğrendiğinde biraz onlara darılır.Elif ise Ömer'in gayri meşru çocuğu ile uğraşmak zorunda kalır.Zeliş hizmetçisi ile Kudreti tesadüfen yatakta basmıştır onu o gece evden kapı dışarı eder.Ardından boşanma davası açar.Altay Nermin'e evlenme teklifi eder Nermin ilk başlarda kabul etmese bile sonradan evlenirler.Bu evlilikten sonra Altay'ın eski komşusu Arzu Altay'ın eski karısını öldürdüğünü iddia eder.Yasemin bu işin peşini bırakmaz.Nermin Yasemin'in Arzu'nun yanında olduğunu öğrenince iki arkadaşın arası açılır. Sezon 3 : Ana madde: Umutsuz Ev Kadınları (3. sezon) Aradan geçen beş koca yıl Gül Çıkmazı’nda çok şeyi değiştirmiştir.Yasemin zor zamanlarında kendisine destek olan Mehmet’e ilgi duymuştur ancak şartları bir aşk yaşamaya imkan tanımaz.Elif ergenlik çağındaki oğullarını disiplin etmekte zorlanır. Ömer’in desteğini alabilmek için ilginç bir yöntem dener.Kudret yeni eşi Gülşah ve kızlarıyla mutlu bir aile hayatı sürmektedir.Gülşah kızının kilosuyla dalga geçilmesinden rahatsızdır,Kudret’ten gizli onu zayıflatmaya kalkışır ama eline yüzüne bulaştırır.Nermin Suzan’la ortak kurduğu yemek şirketinde işleri büyütmüş ve kendi adıyla bir yemek kitabı bile çıkarmıştır.Nermin’in patronluğundan rahatsız olan Suzan onun işlerini bozmaya çalışır.Emel yeni tanıştığı ve hakkında pek bir şey bilmediği Yavuz’la evlenmiş ve Gül Çıkmazı’na tekrar dönmüştür.Yavuz’un gizli gündeminden ve intikam planlarından elbette ki habersizdir. Oyuncu kadrosu ve karakterleri : Ana madde: Umutsuz Ev Kadınları karakterleri listesi Ana kadro * Yasemin Anday Kalyoncu (Songül Öden)(1-154):'Yakın zamanda kendisini aldatan eşi Kenan’dan ayrıldı. Modelistlik yaparak geçiniyor.Genellikle çizimlerini evde yapıyor.Güzel fakat gösterişten uzak, spor giyimli, yaşına göre genç gösteren bir kadın.Yardımsever ve güvenilir.Bazen iyi niyetten ziyade saflığa varan sakarlıkları ile başına olur olmaz işler açıyor.Elinde olmadan yanlış anlaşıldığı ya da zor duruma düştüğü durumlar oluyor. Sebep olduğu basit olayları düzeltmeye çalışmaktan çok gizlemeyi yeğliyor.Bu durum da işlerin daha fazla büyümesine ve karışık bir hal almasına neden oluyor. Kızı Gamze ile ilişkileri anne kız ilişkisinden öte,iki can yoldaşı gibi.Karşılaştığı zorluklarla baş etmeyi sakar davranışlarından sıyrılmayı çoğunlukla kızı sayesinde başarıyor.Uzun zamandır kalbi boş.Eşinin kendisini genç bir kızla aldatmasını hala kabullenemedi.Zaman zaman eski anıları depreşiyor.Mahalleye yeni taşınan Sinan’ı gördükçe kalbi çarpıyor.Fakat Sinan ile ilgilenen bir tek o değil! Mahallenin şen dulu Emel de Sinan’ın dikkatini çekmek için hayli çaba harcıyor.Rakibi Emel ile karşılaştırıldığında Yasemin’in fazla şansı yok gibi.Ancak tam da bu onu sempatik ve sıcak kılıyor.Daha sonra Sinan'ın kalbini kazanmayı başarıyor.Onunla evlendi ve ondan Çınar Hakkı isimli bir çocuğu oldu. Aradan 5 yıl geçtikten sonra Yasemin Sinan'dan boşanmıştır.Zor zamanlarında hep yanında olan Mehmet'e karşı ilgi duymuş fakat imkanları bir aşk yaşamaya imkan tanımamıştır.Gülşah'ın eski kocasının öldürülmesine tanık olmuş ve vicdan azabı çekmiştir.Kocası Sinan 150.bölümde öldürüldükten sonra Ankara'ya taşınmıştır.Orijinaldeki Susan Delfino karakterini canlandırmıştır. * '''Nermin Seçkinoğlu (Bennu Yıldırımlar))1-52/56-154):'Mükemmelliğe ve kusursuzluğa odaklı karakteri dış görünümüne de yansıyor.Ev kadını olmasına rağmen, her an ciddi iş toplantılarına katılacakmışçasına tertipli ve düzenli giyiniyor. Kocası Behçet(40), oğlu Kerem (17), kızı İrem (15) ile oldukça mutlu bir aile tablosu resmediyorlar.Fakat Nermin’in vazgeçemediği takıntıları var: ev işlerine olan düşkünlük, aşırı temizlik titizlik, doğal ve sağlıklı beslenme hassasiyeti, simetri ve düzen takıntısı...Tüm bunlar kocasının ve çocuklarının hayatını kabusa çeviriyor.Mahallenin en eski sakinlerinden.Komşuları/arkadaşları onu mükemmeliyetçi, dominant,disiplinli,aklı başında,hayat tecrübesi geniş, ev ve yemek işlerinde becerikli, nerede nasıl davranılacağını iyi bilen,kuralları ve prensipleri olan,otoriter bir kadın olarak tanıyor.Çoğunlukla arkadaş grubu içinde son sözü o söyler.Diğer kadınlar onun fikirlerine önem verir.Her şeyi kontrol altında tutmaya, insanları ve olayları yönetmeye, yönlendirmeye çabalar.İyi niyetli ve yardımsever olmasına rağmen kendi amaçları uğruna küçük ve kurnazca planlar yapar.Yüzünün hiç değişmeyen robotsu ifadesi,sakin ve soğuk görüntüsü mutlu ya da mutsuz olduğuna dair pek ipucu vermez.Duygusuz gibidir.Gözünden yaş akarken bile gözlerini kırpıştırmayacak kadar donuk ve ifadesiz.Temizlik ve düzen takıntısı her an her yerde kendini gösterir. Hayatının en can alıcı mevzularıyla uğraştığı zamanlarda bile bu takıntılarını bastıramaz. Bazen gözü tavandaki bir lekeye bazen de kopuk bir gömlek düğmesine takılır, bunları düşünürken hayattan ve zamandan adeta kopar, uzaklaşır.Eşi Behçet’in yediği, içtiği, giyindiği her şeye karışmayı adet edinmiş, bir çocukla ilgilenir gibi.Çocuklarıyla ilişkileri de hayli problemli.Otoriter ve dediğim dedikçi yapısını muhafaza etmekte kararlı olan Nermin'e kocası Behçet boşanmak istediğini söyler Nermin Resul dayısına başvurur ve Behçet'i şikayet eder Behçet'te Nermin'i şikayet eder Resul iki arada bir derede kalır.Behçet boşanmalarını daha fazla gizli tutmak istemez tüm mahallelinin katıldığı günde her şeyi itiraf eder. Nermin kocası ile arasını düzeltmek ister bunun için yemeğe çıkarlar.Bundan hemen sonra evde yalnız oldukları bir gece yemek yerlerken Nermin'in takıntıları nüks eder her şey başa döner.Behçet Nermin'e boşanma davası açar.İkili çocuklarını paylaşamaz hale gelirler Behçet'in Kerem'e aldığı motosiklet ile kaza yapan Kerem,Zeliş'in kaynanası'na çarpar.Çocuk hiç vicdan azabı çekmez.Nermin kendince önlemler almaya başlar.Ardından Behçet Nermin'i aldatır.Aldattığı gece kalp krizi geçirir.Nermin kocasını hiç affetmek istemez ama çocukların üzülmemesi ve kocasının hasta haliyle kalmasını istemediğinden bunu göze almaz.Bu sırada eski nişanlısı Kadir çıkagelir gözü hala Nermin'de olan adam yakınlaşmaya çalışır bu sırada Nermin kocası ile arasını düzeltmek ister fakat kocasının istekleri onu şok eder.(Tavana ayna yapmak vs.) Nermin'in dedikoducu temizlikçisi Behçet'in karısını aldattığı otelde çalışmıştır.Behçet'i hemen tanır.Nermin'in ona sert davrandığını bahane edip tüm mahalleye dedikoduyu yayar.Behçet Nermin'i Kadir konusunda uyarır ama Kadir sinsilikleri ile Behçet'i Nermin'in gözünde düşürür.Emel bir zaman sonra Kadir ile Nermin'i Kadir'in eczanesinde yemek yerken yanlış anlar ve bunun tadını çıkarır. Nermin kocasına sığınır fakat Behçet'in tek düşündüğü günden güne kötüye giden sağlığıdır.Ardından Behçet bir gece kalp krizi geçirip ölür. Kaynanası belirli bir süre Nermin'de kalmaya başlar.Behçet'in mezarı otopsi için açılır Behçet'in zehirlendiği ortaya çıkar.Bundan sonra Kadir Nermin'le daha fazla yakınlaşmaya başlar. Nermin ve Kadir'i baş başa gören kaynana Nermin'i oğlunun katili ilan eder.Kerem'de Kadir'in annesinin peşinde dolanmasına sessiz kalmayıp evi terk eder. Nermin otopsiden kocasını alacakken komiser kocasının ona bıraktığı bir notu verir. Doktor'u Behçet'i karısının zehirlemiş olabileceğini söylemiştir Behçet'te buna inanarak ;Bütün bunları neden yaptığını anlıyorum,ve seni affediyorum yazmıştır. Bir süre sonra her şeyi öğrenen Nermin Kadir'i ölüme terk eder. Ardından Nermin'in kızı İrem yeni komşu Adalet'in oğlu ile kaçar Nermin rehabilitasyon tedavisi almaya başlar.Hastahanede Altay ile tanışıp evlenirler. İrem Emel'in yeğeninden hamile kalır ama oğlan kaçınca bebek onunmuş gibi gösterip bebeği nüfusuna alır. Aradan 5 yıl geçtikten sonra Nermin anlı şanlı bir şef olmuştur. Suzan ile ortak kurdukları yemek şirketinde işleri büyütmüş hatta kendi adıyla bir yemek şirketi bile kurmuştur.Nermin'in patronluğundan bunalan Suzan işlerini bozmaya yeltenir 3.sezonun 2.kısmında Uğur Nermin'e şantaj yapar ve Gülşah'a kayınvalidesi Mukaddes Hanıma oğlunun çarptığını söyler.Ve Altay ile boşanır.3.sezonun son kısmında Kudret'in işlediği cinayetin içine karışmış ve davada suçlu olarak yargılanmıştır.Orijinaldeki Bree Van de Kamp karakterini canlandırmıştır * 'Elif Uzun (Ceyda Düvenci)(1-154):'38-40 yaşlarında.Kariyerini geride bırakmış.Hiperaktif çocuklarıyla uğraşırken dağınık saçları, özensiz kıyafetleri, yorgunluktan şişmiş gözleriyle hayattan bezmiş bir görüntüye sahip.Tıbbi mümessil olan eşi çok yoğun çalışıyor,sürekli şehir şehir geziyor.Elif ise çocuklarıyla tek başına uğraşmaktan, onların canavarca yaramazlıklarından nefes almaya vakit bulamıyor. Elif çocuk sahibi olmadan önce bankada çalışıyordu.Mesleğinde hırslı ve başarılıydı, herkes kısa zamanda müdür olacağına kesin gözüyle bakıyordu.İlk çocuğuna hamile iken eşinin ısrarıyla mesleğini bıraktı, peş peşe doğan çocuklarından sonra da dönmeye ne zaman ne de fırsat bulabildi.Çocuklarla uğraşmanın iş hayatından daha zor olduğuna inanıyor.Zaman zaman kariyerini yarım bırakmış olmanın burukluğunu yaşıyor.Çocuklarını kontrol etmekte, onlar üzerinde otorite sağlamakta zorlanıyor.Fakat kolay pes etmeyen, karşılaştığı sorunlarla mücadele etmeyi bilen güçlü bir yapıya sahip.Çocuklarını zapt edebilmek için alışılmadık yöntemlere başvurduğu da oluyor.Sonradan kanser olup bir süre sonra kanseri atlatmıştır.Aradan 5 yıl geçtikten sonra Elif'in afacanları koca delikanlı olmuşlardır. Ergenlik dönemindeki çocuklar haylazlık peşinde koşuyorlardır.Elif onları disipline etmekte zorlanmaktadır. Oğlu Tekinin yangın meselesinde çok para harcamışlardır. Maddi durumları kötü olduğundan arabalarını ve sonrasında da işleri iyi gitmeyen pizzacıyı satmak zorunda kalmışlardır. Uzun iş arayışından sonra Elif Kudretin yanında işe başlamış ve kısa bir süre sonra kanser hastalığının nüksettiğini sandığından hastaneye giden Elif, hamile olduğunu hem de bebeklerin ikiz olduğunu öğrenmiş bunu kabullenmesi uzun zaman almıştır. Bir zaman sonra Yasemin'in eski kocasının Yasemin ile boşanmak zorunda kaldığı zaman tuttuğu avukat olan Ejder'in öldüğü ve Altay'ın sakat kaldığı kazada Gülşah'ın kızı Dilara'yı kurtarmış ama ne yazık ki bu yüzden bir bebeğini kaybetmiştir. 120. bölümde Yasemin'in düğününde Suzan, onu ve yasemini rehin aldığı sırada sancılanmış ve bebeğini orada dünyaya getirmiştir. Bebeği Feride ile birlikte Elif artık 5 çocuk annesidir. Yine bir süre sonra Elif ve Emel dekorasyon şirketi kurmuş ve ortak olmuşlardır. Bu sıralarda Ömer işyerinde bir terfi almış ve bu terfi her şeyi değiştirmiştir. Elif ve Ömer'in arası bozulmaya başlamış, Ömer evden ayrılmış ve hatta bir süre sonra Elif Ömer'in Neşe isminde bir sevgilisi olduğunu öğrenmiştir. Boşanmaya ramak kalmışken Final bölümünde barışmışlardır. Emel'in düğününde Ömer'in ilk öğrendiği zaman içerlendiği fakat hemen kabullendiği büyük bir iş teklifi alan Elif ailesiyle mahalleden taşınacağını açıklamıştır. Orijinalindeki Lynette Scavo karakterini canlandırmıştır. * 'Emel Soylu Bingöl (Özge Özder)(1-154):'30-35 arası.İki evlilik yapmış.İlk kocasından ayrılmış, ikincisi vefat etmiş.Kocasından kalan bir maaşı var, aynı zamanda bir çağrı merkezinde operatör veya bir telefon şirketinde santral memuru olarak çalışıyor.Yeniden evlenmek istiyor.Koca adaylarını değerlendiriyor.Son gözdesi mahalleye yeni taşınan Sinan(Serhat Tutumluer).Rakibi Yasemin’e karşı acımasız.Bir gün Yasemin,Sevim Hanımın sözde Emel'in eve bir erkek attığını sanarak .Emel'e şeker alma bahanesi ile gider.Yasemin hemen Sinan'dan şüphelenir.Gittiğinde ise kapıda anahtarı görür ve kapıyı açar. Ve bir talihsizlik sonucu Emel'in evi kül olur.Emel artık Sevim'in evinde kalmaktadır.Sevim Emel'i eve aldığında Emel ise Sevim'in evinde kalmayı hiç istemez ama Emel'in gidecek yeri yoktur.Emel'in evi yandıktan birkaç gün sonra Sevim'le birlikte Emel'in kül olmuş evine giderler altın vs. bulmak amacıyla.Hiçbir şey bulamazlar fakat Sevim bir tas bulmuştur ve tasın Yasemin'in olduğunu kavrar.Hiç boş durmayıp bu işin peşine düşüp Yasemin'i şantaj eder.Yasemin'de dayanamaz ve tası gizlice alır ve yok eder.Ve bir gün Sevim ortalıklardan kaybolur.Çünkü Cemil onu öldürmüştür.Ve bir ormana gömmüştür.Polisler cesedi bir köpek sayesinde bulmuşlardır.Emel bunu duyduğunda yıkılır.Sevim'in ablası Suna mahalleye gelir.Komşular ve en başta Emel Suna'nın Sevim'in cenazesini,kırkını,yedisini okutturmadığına şaşar kalırlar.Emel'de kızlara ben gidip mezarında Kur'an'ını okutacağım sizde benimle gelin der kimse kabul etmez.Yasemin'de kabul etmez fakat sonra Emel'e eşlik eder.Trafik yüzünden mezara geç kalırlar.Akşamleyin kavuşurlar.Hoca gittikten sonra Yasemin Emel'e evini yaktığını söyler.Emel de onu oracıkta pataklamaya başlar.Mahalleye döndüklerinde Yasemin'e beni de aranıza alın der.Yasemin'de kabul eder.Ve bir süre sonra Emel Yasemin'in eski kocası Kenan ile birlikte olmaya başlar.Yasemin bunu duyduğunda küplere biner (Aslında Kenan Yasemin'i istiyordur).Bir gece Kenan Yasemin'in kapısına dayanır.Ve orada sarhoş olduğundan bayılır.Yasemin'de evine alır.Emel'de bir şeyler sezmeye başlar.Yasemin ve Kenan'ın birlikte olduğunu sanır.Ve bir dedektif tutar.Dedektif Yasemin ve Kenan'ın konuşmalarını kaydeder.Sinan o sırada dedektif'e neden böyle bir şey yaptığını sorar.Sinan en sonunda adama sinirlenir ve adamı döver.Dedektif konuşmaları Sinan ve Yasemin'e dinletir.Yasemin tamamen yanlış anlaşılma olduğunu söyler.Dedektif sadece bir şartla kasedi verecektir para karşılığında.Meblağ'da yüksek olunca Yasemin ne yapacağını bilemez.Sonunda itiraf mektubu yazmakta karar kılar.Ertesi gün Gamze mektubu postane'ye bırakmıştır.Sinan Yasemin'e dedektifle anlaştığını ve dedektifin kayıtları Emel'e vermeyeceğini söylemiştir.Yasemin için artık çok geçtir çünkü mektupta Kenan'ın Emel'e evlenme teklifi ettiği o gece Yasemin'in evinde olduğu yazıyordur.Fakat Yasemin o mektubu alacaktır.Yasemin sokakta postacı'yı bekler ve postacı tam Emel'in evine girerken postacıyı bahçeye davet eder ve ona çay ikram eder ve adama:''Tuvalet ihtiyacınız var mı? diye sorar adamda yanlış anlar.1 kaç saat sonra adam hala tuvaletten çıkmamıştır o sırada Yasemin Emel'e yazdığı mektubu alır.Yasemin postacıyı merak eder ve tuvalet kapısını tıklatır yatak odasına bakınca adam yatağın üzerinde yarı çıplak bir şekilde yatıyordur.O sırada Gamze gelir.Yasemin ona gelme der.Gamze'de kendilerine gelen postalara bakar ve Emel'e gidecek postayı bulur ve postacının çantasına geri atar.Mektubu okuyan Emel içinde kin biriktirir.O gece Yasemin Sinan'a gider.Kapı açılmayınca Yasemin evine geri döner.Tamda döndüğü sırada Cemil Yasemin'i köşeye sıkıştırır Sinan ile bir olup oğlunu kaçırdığını söyler.Birden Yasemin'in evinden dumanlar çıkar ve camlar çatlar artık çok geçtir.Emel Yasemin'in evini yakmıştır.Yasemin Nermin'in evinde kalır.İtfaiyeci Yasemin'e evinin kundaklandığını söyler.Yasemin Emel'den şüphelenir ve Emel'e sorar. Emel'de; evet.Yasemin bunu ortaya çıkaracaktır.Kendince bir plan kurar.Yasemin göğsüne koyduğu kayıt cihazı ile Emel'e evini yaktığını itiraf ettirir.Emel'de bunu anlar ve o sırada bulundukları parktaki süs havuzunun içine düşerler.Emel kafasını havuz'un duvarına çarpar ve hastanede 1 kaç gün yatar.Sinan koma'ya girdiği zamanlarda onun yanına gidip gelmiştir.Kenan'ın annesi de aynı hastanede yatıyordur.Kenan bunu fırsat bilip Yasemin ile yakınlaşmaya başlar.Sinan komadan çıktığı gün Yasemin Kenan'la bir pansiyon'da kalıyordu.Ve o günden sonra Yasemin'i çok zor günler bekliyordu.En başta zaten Yasemin Sinan'ın yanında idi.Hiçbir gün yanından ayrılmamış.Her şeyini her hizmetini görmüştü Sinan'ın.Fakat Emel Yasemin için Sinan'a öyle şeyler anlatıyordu ki.En sonunda Sinan her şeyi a-dan z-ye hatırladı.Ve ardından Yasemin ile evlendiler.Emel Yasemin ile bir gün Emel'in yeğeni Arda ve Nermin'in kızını birlikte yatakta basmıştı.Ve ardından Nermin'in kızı hamile olduğunu öğrenmiş Nermin'de kızını ablasına yollayıp hamile olan kendiymiş gibi göstermişti.Emel'de bunu öğrenmiş ve Nermin'e şantaj uygulamıştı.Nermin'de en sonunda dayanamayıp herkese anlattı hamile olmadığını.Zeliş Kudret ile boşanmıştı.Emel'de bu fırsatı değerlendirip Kudret ile birlikte yaşamaya başlamıştı.Oysaki Zeliş ile Kudret hala birbirlerini seviyorlardı.Zeliş kendi düğününün davetiyesini dağıttığı zaman Emel balkonda Zeliş aşağıda idi.Ve tüm mahallenin önünde birbirlerine girmişlerdi.Ardından Zeliş ile Kudret tekrar birbirlerine aşık olduklarını anlamış evlenmişlerdi.Aradan geçen 5 yıl geçtikten sonra Emel yine hiç ama hiç değişmemiş hakkında pek fazla bir şey bilmediği Yavuz'ile hemencecik evlenmiş ve Gül Çıkmazı'na geri dönmüştü.Yavuz'un gizli gündeminden ve intikam planlarından elbette ki habersizdir.Evlendikten birkaç ay sonra Yavuz'un sırrını öğrenir.Kavga ederler .Emel dışarı kaçar .Ama arabasıyla elektrik direğine çarpar ve komaya girer.O komadayken Yavuz Yasemin'den intikam alacakken kendini vurmuş ve ölmüştür.Emel komadan çıktıktan sonra bir süre Macide teyzenin evine taşınır.Orijinaldeki Edie Williams(Britt) karakterini 123.bölüme kadar canlandırmıştır.154.bölümde Sarp ile evlenmiştir 124.bölümden itibaren ise Renee Perry karakterini canlandırmıştır. Umutsuz Ev Kadınları 1. Sezon Afişi Umutsuz Ev Kadınları 3. Sezon Afişi * Zeliş Taşdelen(Evrim Solmaz)(1-80):'''Her zaman bakımlı, seksi, güzel. Her an podyumda yürüyormuş gibi burnu dik, yürüyüşü havalı. Tüm gözlerin kendi üzerinde olduğunu düşünecek kadar da güzelliğinden emin. Her şeyin değerini parayla ölçecek kadar gösterişe ve lükse düşkün.Amacına ulaşmak için küçük yalanlara hatta zaman zaman tehlikeli işlere kalkışabiliyor. Son zamanlarda hayallerinin,beklentilerinin yarım kaldığını, istediği hayatın bu olmadığını çok sık düşünüyor.Zeliş, kocası Kudret’le evlenmeden önce, Ayvalıkta düzenlenen bir festivalde zeytin güzeli seçilmişti. Tek hayali ünlü bir manken olmaktı. “Kız kısmı evinde gerek” diyen babası onun tüm hayallerini söndürmüş, karşılarına çıkan zengin damat adayı Kudret’e bir çırpıda kızını vermişti. Zeliş ne olup bittiğini anlayamadan kendini evli bulmuştu adı Zeliha olduğu halde kendine Zeliha denilmesini istemiyor, Zeliş denilmesini istiyor. Sonradan görme zengin ve aşırı kıskanç kocası onu evine bir süs eşyası gibi yerleştirmiş, parasıyla onun sevgisini kazanmaya çalışmıştı. -Zeliş taşradaki fakir hayatından sonra Kudret’in ona sağladığı lüks ve gösterişli hayata alışmış, kıyafetlerinden, ev eşyasına kadar her şeyde abartıya ve gösterişe düşkün olmuştu. Ona göre sevgiyi ifade etmenin tek yolu pahalı hediyelerden geçiyordu. Ta ki kendisinden yaşça küçük üniversite öğrencisi Levent’in saf aşkını fark edene kadar.Orijinaldeki Gabrielle Solis karakterini 80.bölüme kadar canlandırmış 3.sezonda diziden ayrılınca Gülşah karakteri 81.bölümden itibaren Gabrielle Solis karakterini canlandırmıştır.Zeliş karakteri giydiği kıyafetlerle adeta 2011 yılının moda ikonu haline gelmiştir. * '''Gülşah Taşdelen (Deniz Uğur)(81-154):'''Kudret'in Zeliş'ten sonraki karısı.Kudret ile mutlu mesut yaşıyorlar.Hatta kızları bile var.Fakat kızının kilo problemi var.Ve kızıyla kilosu yüzünden dalga geçilmesinden çok büyük rahatsızlık duymaktadır.Kudret'ten gizli onu zayıflatmaya kalkışır fakat eline yüzüne bulaştırır.Kudretten olan küçük kızı Dilara'nın hastanede karıştırıldığını öğrenince biyolojik kızını aramaya başlamıştır.3.sezonun son kısmında öldü sandığı kocasını görünce şok olur.Adam Gülşah'a saldırınca Kudret cinayet işlemiş ve zor günler geçirmiştir. Orijinaldeki Gabrielle Solis karakterini canlandırmıştır fakat Zeliş karakteri kadar ilgi görmemiştir. * '''Suzan (Tülay Günal)(58-120'):'Bir zamanlar teyzesi ile Gül Çıkmazı'nda oturuyordu.Ondan önce ise kocası tarafından her gün öldüresiye şiddet gördüğü için kızı işe birlikte teyzesinin yanına gelmişti.Bir gün teyzesinin tahlili için hastaneye gitmişlerdi kızını Macide Hanım'a bırakmışlardı.Geri dönüşte Macide Hanım tarafından Feyyaz'ın eve gelip kızına bisiklet ve bebek getirdiğini öğrenmişti. Ardından o gece Feyyaz kapıya dayanmıştı.Teyzesi polis çağırmak istedi ama Suzan izin vermedi kızının yanına gidip Feyyaz'ın getirdiği oyuncak bebeği dolabın üstüne koydu.İçeri girdiğinde Feyyaz Suzan'ın Teyzesi ile boğuşuyordu.Kadını yere itti ve Suzan'dan kızını vermesini istedi.Suzan ise kızını vermemekte ısrarcıydı Feyyaz birden Suzan'a tokat attı ve Suzan'da Feyyaz'ın kafasına vazo ile vurdu.Feyyaz evi terk etti.Birkaç zaman sonra Suzan'ın kızının odasından bir çığlık sesi geldi kız dolabın altında kalmıştı.Cesedi gömdüler.Olaydan sonra İzmir'e taşındı.Hastanede çocuk servisinde ölen kızına benzeyen bir çocuk vardı annesini babasını kaybetmişti.Onu hastaneden kaçırıp ölen kızının kimliğini verdi.Sonra Enver ile tanıştı ve evlendiler.Bütün bunlardan epey bir zaman sonra tekrar Gül Çıkmazı'na taşındılar.Suzan'da Nermin gibi marifetliydi.Arada sırada gerilimler yaşadılar.Enver'in takıntılı eski sevgilisi geri dönmüştü.Suzan onu görünce tokadı patlattı.Nermin bunu görünce kadını evine aldı.Kadın kendini Nermin'in mutfağı'na kilitledi.Enver'in gelmesini istiyordu.Enver geldi ve dışarı çıkmasını istedi Suzan kadına kızdı ve kadın Suzan'ın orada olduğunu öğrenince resmen deliye döndü ve ocağın gözlerini açtı gaz kokusu duyuldu.Enver ile Altay(Nermin'in yeni kocası) kapıyı kırmaya çalıştılar kadın kibritle mutfağı yerle bir etti.Artık Nermin geçici bir süreliğine Yaseminde kalmak zorundaydı.Suzan Nermin'e kadının Enver hastası olduğunu söyledi Nermin'de bunu kabul etti ve kadının Enver'in sırtında et beni olduğunu saçmaladığını söyledi.Gerçekten de Enver'in sırtında et beni vardı ve Suzan Enver'i evden kovdu. Yasemin'de tesadüfen Suzan'ın eski sırlarının peşine düşmüştü.Bu sayede Zeliş'in o sıradaki eski kocası Kudret kör kalmıştı,Zeliş'in yeni kocası belediye başkanı Haluk Bey Feyyaz tarafından öldürülmüş,bunlardan önce ise Yasemin ve yeni komşu Burcu rehin alınmıştı.Feyyaz Suzan'ın peşindeydi ve Yasemin tarafından nerede yaşadığını öğrenmişti.Nazlı eskileri sorduğunda Suzan ona gerçekleri anlatmıyordu.Feyyaz bir gün kızı sandığı Nazlı ile tanışmıştı.Nazlı artık Feyyaz ile gizli gizli görüşüyordu.Suzan onları görmüştü.Feyyaz bir video kaseti sayesinde Nazlı'nın kızı olmadığını öğrendi.Nazlı'nın resitali esnasında Feyyaz Enver'i kaçırdı ona kızına ne olduğunu soruyordu hem de dövüyordu.Enver'den ses soluk gelmiyordu.Feyyaz öldü sanıp Suzan'ı evinde silahla tehdit ediyordu kızına ne olduğunu soruyordu.Yasemin'de tesadüfen içeri girdi ve o da işin içine girmiş oldu.Kudret'in teyzesinin kızı da Zeliş tarafından ele koyulan parasını almıştı ve dışarı çıktığında Zeliş'in çağırdığı polisi görünce o da Suzan'ın evine girdi ve Feyyaz silahı ile kızı öldürdü.Enver uyanıp bir adamın arabasını kaçırıp eve geliyordu.O sırada Feyyaz silahı Yasemin'e doğrultarak Suzan'a kızına ne olduğunu anlatmazsa Yasemin'i öldüreceğini söylüyordu.Suzan mecburen her şeyi anlattı.Kanıt olarak kızının can verdiği odadaki izi gösterdi.O gün Burcu ile Bora'nın düğünü vardır.Tüm mahalleli Suzan'ın evinin önündedir.Enver hemen eve girer ve sesi duyan Feyyaz onun yanına gider ve boğuşurlar.Feyyaz Yasemin'in ellerini bağlamıştır Suzan'ın yardımıyla çözerler.Bu sırada Feyyaz yere yığılır ve silahı yere düşer Suzan yerdeki silahı alır ve Feyyaz'a doğrultur Yasemin ise gider polisi çağırır.Mahalleli ise Yasemin'i merak etmektedir.Suzan Feyyaz'ı silahla öldürür.Yasemin Feyyaz'ı görür ve dışarı çıkar.Yasemin kızlara olan biteni anlatır aklında bir fikir vardır.Polis herkesten Suzan ile ilgili bilgi alır ve Suzan nefsi müdafaa'dan hapse girmez.5 yıl sonra daha kötü bir kadın olmuş Yasemin ile düşman olmuştur.Yasemin ve Buse'yi vurmak istemiştir ama polisler gelir.Suzan'ı tutuklarlar ama akıl sağlığının yerinde olmadığı ispatlanır.Akıl hastanesine yatırılır. Orijinaldeki Katherine Mayfair karakterini canlandırmıştır * Macide (Seval Gökçe) (14-154):'Gül Çıkmazı'nda oturuyor.Mizacı biraz serttir.Ve huy olarak Sevim'e çok az da olsa benzer.Elif'in çocukları onun kapı süsünü çalmış Macide'nin öğrenmesi üzere Elif'in aşırı derecede utanmasına sebep olmuştur.Ve Macide herkese bunu yaymıştır Elif'in ondan aldığı öc çok ağır olmuştur.Sonra çocuklar ondan özür dilemiştir.Bir oğlunu kaybetmiştir.Ardından Emel ile tanışıp kaynaşırlar Emel'in kocasından şüphelenmiş adamın peşine düşmüştür fakat bir sonuca ulaşamamış ve Yavuz'la birbirlerine düşman olmuşlardır fakat sonunda Yavuz'un planları açığa çıkmıştır.Fakat o sırada Emel komadadır.Sonra öğrenir ve onunla birlikte oturduğu evi Emel satışa verir ve Macide'nin yanına taşınır.Onunla birlikte yaşarlar.Fakat arada sırada didiştikleri de olur.3.sezonun son kısmında kansere yakalanmış ve ölmüştür. Orijinaldeki Ms. McCluskey karakterini canlandırmıştır. Yardımcı karakterler * '''Kudret Taşdelen (Cenk Ertan)(1-154):'Zeliş'in kocası.Egeli,sonradan zengin olmuş bir ailenin küçük oğlu.Çocukluğu yoksul geçmiş, on altı on yedi yaşındayken aile belini doğrultunca o da para yüzü görmüş.Arabayla hız yapmak,pavyon âlemlerine takılmak gibi alışkanlıklar edinmiş. Konforuna düşkün.Her şeyi parayla satın alacağını düşünüyor.Aşırı kıskanç ama karısını aldatmaktan çekinmiyor.Sonra Zeliş ten boşanıp Gülşah'la evlenmiş 2 tane çocukları olmuştur.Ama sonradan birinin hastanede başka bir bebek ile karıştığını öğrenir.3.sezonun son kısmında Gülşah'ın eski kocasını öldürmüş ve vicdan azabı çekmektedir. Orijinaldeki Carlos Solis karakterini canlandırmıştır * 'Ömer Uzun (Devrim Özder Akın)(1-154):'Elif’in kocası.Tıbbi mümessil.Karısını çok seviyor,ona düşkün.Tam bir aile babası.Çok yoğun çalışıyor. İl il dolaşıyor. Orijinaldeki Tom Scavo karakterini canlandırmıştır * 'Sinan Kalyoncu (Serhat Tutumluer)(1-150):'40 yaşında.Yakışıklı,çekici,kibar.Mahalleye gizli bir amaç için taşındı fakat kendisini elektrik mühendisi olarak tanıttı. Handan’ın ölümüyle ilgili bazı sırların peşinde.150.bölümde öldürülmüştür. Orijinaldeki Mike Delfino karakterini canlandırmıştır * 'İrem Seçkinoğlu (İpek Özağan)(1-52/77-80/83/136 :'Nermin'in baş belası kızı. Babası ölmüştür ve annesi ve abisiyle sürekli bir tartışma içindedir. Emel'in yeğeninden hamile kalınca kimsenin öğrenmemesi için bir süre teyzesinde kalır ve ardından yurt dışına gönderilir. Ama orada Marc adında birine aşık olur ve evlenmeye karar verirler. Başlarda çocuğu kabullenmese de sonradan onu kabullenir ve Marc'la birlikte Amerika'ya götürmeye karar verirler. Orijinaldeki Danielle Van De Kamp karakterini canlandırmıştır. * 'Gamze Akengin (Ece Hakim)(1-80/100-120/150-154):'Yasemin'in akıllı mı akıllı biricik kızı.İlk eşi Kenan'dan.Üniversiteye gidiyor.Annesi onun doktor olmasını istiyor.Yasemin bazen Aynı halalarına çekmiş babasına çekmiş ''diyor.Yasemin'in bazı konularda ilk danıştığı kişi. Orijinaldeki Julie Mayer karakterini canlandırmıştır. * '''Behçet Seçkinoğlu (Erdal Bilingen)(1-23):'Nermin’in kocası.Doktor.Kendisine ait küçük bir muayenehanesi var.Karısının takıntılarından, her şeyi kontrol etme isteğinden fazlasıyla bunalmış durumda.Nermin’den ayrılmak istiyor.Bir zaman mahalleye eşinin eski nişanlısı Kadir gelmişti Kadir eczacı idi.Kadir'in Nermin'de gözü olduğunu düşünüyordu.Hiç de yanılmamıştı gerçekten Kadir'in Nermin'de gözü vardı.Behçet o sıralar hastaydı.Nermin'de ilaçları Kadir'den alıyordu.Kadir'in Nermin'e yanlış ilaç verdiğinden habersizdi.Nermin'de Behçet de habersizdi tüm bunlardan.Ve bir gün Behçet artık dayanamadı ve öldü.Behçet'in annesi Nermin'in Behçet'i zehirlediğini söylüyordu.Behçet'i otopsi için mezarından çıkarttılar ve otopsi sonucu zehirlendiği meydana çıktı.Kadir kendi eczanesi'ne Nermin'i çağırmıştı Kadir karşısında bir sürü ilaç içmiş ve Nermin'e Behçet'i zehirlediğini itiraf etmiş asıl suçlu ortaya çıkmıştı.Orijinaldeki Rex Van de Kamp karakterini canlandırmıştır * '''Handan Günsu (Melda Arat) (1/3/8/16/23): Cemilin karısı Mert'in annesi Bir sabah intihar eder ve arkadaşları neden intihar ettiğini anlamaya çalışırken kendi hayatları da karışır.ün evine bir hastası gelir.Elinde bebeği ile.Handan'dan para ister ama Handan vermez çünkü kız uyuşturucu bağımlısıdır ve para ile gidip uyuşturucu alacaktır.Handan para vermemede kız para istemede ısrarcıdır tam kapıdan çıktığı sırada kadın:Çocuğumu sana vereceğim fakat sen bana para verirsen.Der.Handan'da bu teklifi Cemil istemese de kabul eder.1 hafta sonra Figen hastaneye kaldırılır.Handan'ın hastanedeki hemşire arkadaşı Suna(Dedikoducu Sevim'in ablası)Bu kadının bebeği nerede? sorusunu sorar.Ve o sırada Handan'ın gözü bir resme gider.Suna'nın ablasının fotoğrafına Küçükyalı'da çekilen fotoğrafa.Artık Handan için yeni bir hayat başlamıştır Suna'nın ablasının oturduğu sokağa taşınırlar.Ayrıca taşınmadan önce yani Ankara'da otururken Handan kendi adını ve bebeğinin adını değiştirir.Kendi adı önceden Sevda,bebeğin adı ise Figen'in taktığı adla Derya'idi ama artık Mert'tir.Ve bir akşam Figen bebeğini almak üzere Handan'a gelir.Handan onun uyuşturucu kullandığını ve bebeği ona veremeyeceğini söyler.Figen ise artık uyuşturucu kullanmayı bıraktığını söyler.Handan'da bunu inkar eder yalan söylüyorsun der.Ardından evde birbirleri ile kavga ettikleri sırada Handan bıçak ile Figen'i öldürür.Handan Cemil'e onun uyuşturucu kullandığını söylemişti fakat kızın kolunda iğne vb. bir iz yoktu.Figen doğru söylemişti artık uyuşturucu kullanmıyordu artık.Fakat Handan buna inanmamış işler bir cinayete kadar sürüklenmişti.Ve cesedi bir sandık ile bahçelerindeki ağacın dibine gömerler.Handan intihar ettikten sonra Cemil sandığı göle atar polisler araştırma yaparlar ve Cemil'in katil olduğu anlaşılır ve Cemil hapse atılır.Bebek aslında Sinan ve Figen bebeğidir.Yani Sinan Yasemin'den çok uzun bir süre önce Figen diye biri ile evli ve çocuğu vardır.Orijinaldeki Mary Alice Young karakterini 23 bölüm boyunca gerekli olan bölümlerde oynamış 23.bölüm sonunda diziden ayrılmıştır. * Cemil Günsu (Metin Büktel)(1-37/47-50/121-133(:'Handan’ın kocası.Oğlu Mert (Batuhan Karacakaya) ile yaşıyor.Sert bir mizaca sahip.Duygularını saklayan, soğuk bir yapısı var.Karısının ölümünden sonra şüphe uyandıran davranışları dikkatleri üstüne çekiyor.Figen'i öldürdüğü için hapse girmiştir.Suna kendi parmağını kesmiştir ama suçu Cemile atar bir ceza daha almış olur.9 ay sonra çıkıp Sinan'ı öldürmeye karar verir ama yanlışlıkla Yasemin vurulur ve tekrar hapse girer.Hapisten çıkar ve Gül Çıkmazında yaşadığı trajedinin sorumlularının yakasına yapışmak için geri döner. Orijinaldeki Paul Young karakterini canlandırmıştır. * '''Sevim (İncilay Şahin)(1-11):'50’li yaşlarda.Dedikoducu,kurnaz,uyanık,çıkarcı,fitneci.Mahallede olup biteni takip eden ve laf dağıtan bir kadın. Emekli maaşıyla geçiniyor, yalnız yaşıyor.Handan'a şantaj yapıp ölmesine sebep olduğu için Cemil tarafından öldürülmüştür.Orijinaldeki Martha Huber karakterini canlandırmıştır. * '''Suna (Şenay Aksoy) (11-37/121-133): Sevimin ablası Sevim öldükten sonra Sevim'in katilini bulmak için Gül Çıkmazı'na taşınmıştır.Cemil'i hiç sevmez.Onun Sevimi öldürdüğünü düşünür.Ama Cemil onun deli olduğunu söyler.Ve sonunda Cemil'in,Sevim'in katilinin olduğunu kanıtlamıştır bu uğurda parmağından olmuştur.Kendinin parmağını kestiği ortaya çıkınca hapse girmiştir.Hapishanede intikam planları kurup Kızı İnci'nin Cemil'le evlenmesini sağlamıştır.Orijinaldeki Felicia Tilman karakterini canlandırmıştır. * Kenan Akengin (İlker Kurt)(1-50/73):'Yasemin’i genç bir kıza aşık olarak terk eden eski koca.Şimdi nişanlısı olan Sibel’le gençlik aşkı yaşar gibi gezip tozuyorlar.Bu da Yasemin’i delirtiyor.Nafaka konusunda ihmalkâr. Kızı Gamze ile ilişkisi de çok sağlam sayılmaz. Orijinaldeki Karl Mayer karakterini 2 sezon boyunca gerekli bölümlerde oynamış ve diziden ayrılmıştır. * '''Mert Günsu (Batuhan Karacakaya)(1-52):'Cemil ve Handan'ın oğulları.Aslında oğulları değil.Çünkü;Handan'ın eskiden çocuğu olmuyordu ve bir çocuğu olmasını çok istiyordu.O zamanlarda bir hastahanede çalışıyordu.Bir gün evine bir hastası gelir.Elinde bebeği ile.Handan'dan para ister ama Handan vermez çünkü kız uyuşturucu bağımlısıdır ve para ile gidip uyuşturucu alacaktır.Handan para vermemede kız para istemede ısrarcıdır tam kapıdan çıktığı sırada kadın:Çocuğumu sana vereceğim fakat sen bana para verirsen.''Der.Handan'da bu teklifi Cemil istemese de kabul eder.1 hafta sonra Figen hastaneye kaldırılır.Handan'ın hastanedeki hemşire arkadaşı Suna(Dedikoducu Sevim'in ablası)''Bu kadının bebeği nerede? sorusunu sorar.Ve o sırada Handan'ın gözü bir resme gider.Suna'nın ablasının fotoğrafına Küçükyalı'da çekilen fotoğrafa.Artık Handan için yeni bir hayat başlamıştır Suna'nın ablasının oturduğu sokağa taşınırlar.Ayrıca taşınmadan önce yani Ankara'da otururken Handan kendi adını ve bebeğinin adını değiştirir.Kendi adı önceden Sevda,bebeğin adı ise Figen'in taktığı adla Derya'idi ama artık Mert'tir.Ve bir akşam Figen bebeğini almak üzere Handan'a gelir.Handan onun uyuşturucu kullandığını ve bebeği ona veremeyeceğini söyler.Figen ise artık uyuşturucu kullanmayı bıraktığını söyler.Handan'da bunu inkar eder yalan söylüyorsun der.Ardından evde birbirleri ile kavga ettikleri sırada Handan bıçak ile Figen'i öldürür.Handan Cemil'e onun uyuşturucu kullandığını söylemişti fakat kızın kolunda iğne vb. bir iz yoktu.Figen doğru söylemişti artık uyuşturucu kullanmıyordu artık.Fakat Handan buna inanmamış işler bir cinayete kadar sürüklenmişti.Ve cesedi bir sandık ile bahçelerindeki ağacın dibine gömerler.Handan intihar ettikten sonra Cemil sandığı göle atar polisler araştırma yaparlar ve Cemil'in katil olduğu anlaşılır ve Cemil hapse atılır.Bebek aslında Sinan ve Figen bebeğidir.Yani Sinan Yasemin'den çok uzun bir süre önce Figen diye biri ile evli ve çocuğu vardır.Orijinaldeki Zach Young karakterini canlandırmıştır. * 'Sarp Bingöl (Hakan Eratik) (136-154):'Müteahhit'tir.Gül Çıkmazı'na taşınması Sinan için çok iyi olmuştur evdeki elektrikleri ona tamir etmiş ve Sinan'a kendi büyük bir projesinde elektrik işlerini onun yapmasını istemiştir.Taşınması sadece Sinan için değil Emel içinde iyi olmuştur.Emel ilk anda adamı avuçlarının içine almak ister planlarına başlar ve Sarp'ın bir huzurevinde yaşlılara yardım ettiğini öğrenir.Ve kısa bir aradan sonra sokağa geri dönen Macide'ye karşı hiç olmadığı kadar iyi davranmaya ve adamın gözüne girmeye çalışır hatta girer.Fakat Sarp Emel'i biraz aşırı bulur ve ona bundan bahsetmez onunla dalga geçmeye başlar.Onu yemeğe çağırır fakat yemeğin huzurevinde yeneceğini anlayınca Emel,Sarp'a yaşlılardan hoşlanmadığını ve bunun sebebini anlatır.Ve ikilinin ilk ortak noktası açığa çıkar ikisi de çok sevdiği büyüklerini kaybetmiştir.Orijinaldeki Ben Faulkner karakterini canlandırmıştır * '''Haluk (Gökhan Atalay) (52-67):Belediye başkan adayı.Kötü bir rastlantı karşılığında Zeliş ile tanışır.Onun arabasına çarpmıştır. Zeliş sinirlenir ve çek yazmasını ister fakat o,çeki imzalamaz ve tekrar karşılaşırlar bundan sonra ikili birbirlerine aşık olur evlenirler.Fakat Zeliş Kudret'ten vazgeçemez ve gizli aşk yaşamaya başlarlar.Bu sırada Emel ile Kudret nişanlanır ve bu dörtlü arasında kasık biti meydana gelir Haluk'un kaşıntısını gören Emel bitin Haluk'tan,Zeliş'e ondan Kudret'e Kudret'ten kendisine bulaştığını anlar.Kudret ile Zeliş'in kaçamağının faturası ağır olur çünkü Emel onların sarmaş dolaş fotoğraflarını çektirir.Ve Haluk'a gönderip intikam planı yapar.Aynı zamanda Zeliş'te Haluk'a ayrılık notu bırakır fakat not Haluk'un babasının eline geçer ve Zeliş'i,oğlunun kariyerinin riske uğramasını istemediği için durdurur.En sonunda Emel'in gönderdiği fotoğraflar Haluk'un eline geçer.Haluk sonra ile tekne gezintisine çıkar Zeliş Haluk'un kendisini öldüreceğini sanıp onu denize atar.Sonra Zeliş Kudret'e haber verir Kudret ile Zeliş onu bulur fakat Haluk,Kudret'e saldırır fakat Kudret ondan önce davranıp aynen Zeliş gibi tekrar denize atar.Ve Haluk kaybolur.Fakat daha sonra bulunur.Bunu duyan Kudret ile Zeliş kaçmaya çalışır fakat Haluk onları bulup intikam almak ister Kudret Burcu'yu kurtarmak için gittiğinde Haluk onu vurur Haluk ise o sırada Burcu'yu rehin alan Feyyaz tarafından vurulur.Kudret kör kalır Haluk ise o anda hayatını kaybeder. Orijinaldeki Victor Lang karakterini canlandırmıştır. Yapım Çekim yerleri Umutsuz Ev Kadınları,İstanbul Maltepe Küçükyalı semtinin Gül Çıkmazı Sokağı'nda çekiliyor.Sokakta sadece birkaç ev var.Yavaş yavaş silinmye yüz tutmuş mahalle yaşamı dizide yer alıyor.Bu sokakta her sokakta olduğu gibi balkonlardan aşağı halılar silkeleniyor,dedikodular yapılıyor hadi şimdi bakalım burası nasıl bir yermiş.Hemen girişte sağda yer alan 2 katlı pembe evin ilk katında Yasemin, kocası Sinan, oğlu Çınar Hakkı ve kızı Gamze ile birlikte yaşıyor.Onun çaprazında Yer alan beyaz, 3 katlı apartmanın ilk katında mahallenin ayaklı gazetesi merhume Sevim Hanım üst katında ise Yasemin'in kocası Sinan oturuyordu.Fakat Sinan Yasemin'in evinde oturuyor çünkü evlendiler.Bu evin hemen yanında bulunan mavi 2 katlı ev eskiden Handan'ın evi idi.Ardından o eve Altay'ın eski eşi Arzu ardından eskiden de burada oturmuş olan Suzan taşındı.Sokağın en sonundaki evin ilk katında ise mahallenin şen dulu Emel oturuyordu ta ki Yasemin evini yakana dek.Yasemin' in evinin hemen yanındaki kırmızı-beyaz 4 katlı apartmanın 2. katında Elif, onun hemen üstünde Nermin yaşıyor.Nermin'in mutfağındaki patlamadan sonra o kat harabeye dönmüştü,fakat Nermin geçici bir süreliğine Yasemin'de kalmıştı.Şu an o kat yenilenmiş vaziyette ve Nermin evine yerleşmiş durumda.O evin hemen yanında Zeliş ile kocası Kudret ikamet ediyor.Evleri sarı renkli ve 2 katlı dubleks bir ev.Sokak yeşilliği bol çiçekli böcekli bir sokak.Aydınlatması normal uzun demir lambalarla sağlıyor.1 adet konteyner bulunmakta.Yasemin'in evinin hemen önünde, Sevim Hanım'ın ise evinin yanında duvarla çevrili bir ağaçlık var.Yasemin'in evinin bahçesi var.Bahçesinde bir masa ve sandalyeler var arada sırada kızlarla oturup bir şeyler kaynatıyorlar.Nermin'in evinin tam önü bahçe.Sarmaşıklarla kaplı duvarla çevrili.Zeliş'in evinin önü ise taşlı.Suzan'ın evinin girişinde bahçe.Çiçek yetiştirmeyi seven Suzan'ın bahçesi çiçeklerle ve saksılarla dolu bahçe duvarının üstü ise mor sümbüllerle dolu.Onun bahçesinde de masa sandalye var.Handan'ın da dediği gibi Burası Gül Çıkmazı.Bütün çıkmaz sokaklar gibi bizim sokağa da kimsenin yolu tesadüfen düşmez.Ya bir işiniz vardır.Ya da benim gibi burada yaşıyorsunuzdur... Seslendirme 1.Bölüm'de intihar eden ve dizinin en önemli karakteri Handan'ın seslendirmesini Tilbe Saran yapmıştır.Tilbe Saran 136.bölüme kadar diziyi anlatmıştır.137.bölüm dahil 154. bölüme (final) kadar diziyi Özge Özder , Bennu Yıldırımlar,Ceyda Düvenci,Deniz Uğur anlatmıştır.Final bölümünü ise Songül Öden anlatmıştır. Oyuncu seçimi Yerli Desperate Housewives'ın çekileceği haberi 2011 yazında gazetelere,web sitelerine düşmüştü. Bununla beraber yerli ev kadınlarını kimlerin canlandıracağı da epey bir merak konusu olmuştu.Yapımcı Fatih Aksoy ilk teklifi Hande Ataizi'ye götürdüğü medyaya sızmıştı.Hande Ataizi'nin Eva Longoria'nın canlandırdığı Gabrielle Solis karakterini oynayacağı söylenmişti fakat haber asılsız çıkmıştı.Ardından Fatih Aksoy'yun Sertab Erener ve ağabeyinin eşi Nil Karaibrahimgil'e teklif götürdüğü,Sertab Erener'in orijinaldeki Felicity Huffman'ın canlandırdığı Lynette Scavo,Nil Karaibrahimgil ise Eva Longoria'nın canlandırdığı Gabrielle Solis karakterini canlandıracağı ile beraber Fatih Aksoy'un Sertab Erener'in teklifi kabul etmemesi halinde Berna Laçin'e teklif götüreceği haberi ile beraber Deniz Akkaya'nın orijinalde Marcia Cross'un canlandırdığı Bree Van de Kamp'i,Teri Hatcher'ın canlandırdığı Susan Mayer rolünü ise Ayşegül Aldinç'in canlandıracağı ve son olarak Nicolette Sheridan'ın canlandırdığı Edie Britt rolünü ise Seray Sever'in canlandıracağı iddia edildi. Fakat tüm bu haberlerin hepsi asılsız çıktı.Hatta Med Yapım bu ünlülerin hiçbiri ile görüşülmediği ve cast çalışmaları sırasında bile bu isimlerin tasarlanan isimler olmadığı açıklandı.Ve ilk düşünülen ismin Ayça Varlıer olduğu bildirildi. Ve bu haberden sonra kadro ağır ağır belli olmaya başladı.Önce Evrim Solmaz'ın Gabrielle rolünü ve Ceyda Düvenci'nin ise Lynette rolünü kabul ettiği,ardından Songül Öden'in Susan Mayer,Bennu Yıldırımlar'ın ise Bree rolünü kabul ettiği gazetelere yansımıştı.Ve en son Serhat Tutumluer'in Mike,Özge Özder'in ise çekimlere bir gün kala Edie karakterini kabul ettiği bildirilmiştir. Karakterlerin isimleri Songül Öden'in teklifi kabul ettiği haberi ile beraber Susan Mayer karakterinin Türkçe isminin Suzan olacağı söylenmişti. Ardından Bennu Yıldırımlar'ın canlandıracağı Bree Van de Kamp karakterinin ise Berrin olacağı söylenmişti. Sonra dizi ile ilgili çeşitli bilgilerle beraber Evrim Solmaz'ın canlandıracağı Gabrielle Solis karakterinin Türkçe isminin Yıldız,Ceyda Düvenci'nin canlandıracağı Lynette Scavo'nun Leyla,Özge Özder'in canlandıracağı Edie Britt karakterinin ise Türkçe isminin Emel olacağı bildirilmişti.Bir sonraki haberde ise Lynette,Susan,Bree,Gaby karakterlerinin isimlerinin değişmiş olduğu görülüyordu. Songül Öden'in Susan karakteri Yasemin,Ceyda Düvenci'nin Lynette karakteri Elif,Evrim Solmaz'ın Gaby karakterinin Zeliş,Bennu Yıldırımlar'ın karakterinin Türkçe isminin Zerrin olarak değiştiği arz edilmişti.En son olarak Bennu Yıldırımlar'ın canlandıracağı Zerrin'in Nermin olarak değiştiği bildirilmişti. Yayın tarihi ve kanal geçmişi Umutsuz Ev Kadınları'nın çekileceği haberi ile birlikte Show Tv'de yayınlanacağı planlanmıştı. Fakat ardından Planet Pembe'de pazar günleri birinci kuşakta yayınlanacağı söylenmişti.Fakat net olarak hangi günde yayınlanacağı sürekli değişmişti.Öncelikle 12 Ağustos 2013 Pazartesi olarak planlanmış ardından 15 Eylül 2013 Pazar denilmişti.Fakat en son 14 Eylül 2013 günü 22 Eylül 2013'te ilk bölümünün yayınlanacağı net olarak basına duyuruldu. Müzik Dizinin müzikleri, 1-11. bölümler arasında Ayşe önder- Ümit Önder, 12.-38. Bölümler arasında Ayşe Önder, Ümit Önder, Cem Tuncer ve Nail Yurtseven, 39.-44. Bölümler arasında Temel Zümrüt ve 45. bölümden dizi finali olan 154. bölüme kadar ise Ayşe Önder, Ümit Önder ve "Mayki" Murat Başaran (Kalan Müzik) tarafından yapılmıştır. Dizinin ayrıca herhangi bir Soundtrack albümü yoktur. Açılış jeneriği Dizinin jeneriği fazla uzun olmamakla beraber her sezon için jenerik bittiğinde o sezonun afişi görünür ve dizinin logosu çıkar ardından gül yaprakları dökülür ve dizi başlar.Jenerik,arkada dökülen gül yaprakları ve önde dizinin logosunun görünmesi ardından logonun önce renksiz ve sonra kırmızı olmasıyla başlar logodan sonra yuvarlak şekiller hareket eder ve Songül Öden'in adı çıkar ve Songül ismi gri Öden soyadı ise kırmızı olur yazının sağ tarafında kalp şeklinde bir ip yumağı ve ona batırılmış kalp başlıklı iğne çıkar.Ardından kırmızı uzunca bir ip sahneden geçer ve ardından beyaz bir kurdeleye bağlanmış çatal ve bıçak çıkar ayrıca kurdele en başından sonuna kadar kırmızı olur ve Bennu Yıldırımlar'ın ismi çıkar yine isim gri soyad ise kırmızıdır.Ardından büyük bir emzik belirir emzik en başta sürekli olarak gri'den kırmızıya döner ve kırmızıdan ise gri'ye renk çevirir en son emziğin ucu kırmızı halkası ise gri olarak kalır ve Ceyda Düvenci'nin ismi belirir eğer çok dikkatli bakarsanız ismin sağında bir oyuncak araba hızla geçer. Ardından yandan görünen kırmızı bir topuklu ayakkabı belirir ayakkabının yanından sanki ayakkabının içindeymiş gibi güller dökülür ayakkabının üstünde ise bir gül açılır ve kapanacakmış gibi olduğu sırada 2.sezona kadar ayakkabının ağında Evrim Solmaz'ın 3.sezonda ise Deniz Uğur'un adı görülür ve gül yaprakları dökülür.Ardından iki beyaz sayfanın arasında bir yüzük belirir ve yüzüğün gölgesi bir kalp olarak meydana çıkar sap tarafta Özge Özder'in ismi belirdikten sonra gül yapraklarının dökülmesinin ardından bir silah çıkar ve Ve Serhat Tutumluer yazısı çıkar ardından beyaz çizgili kırmızı bir kravat belirir kravatın ucu kıvrılır ve dümdüz olur ve erkek oyuncuların isimleri görülür ardından alt alta çocuk oyuncuların isimleri görülür ve sağ taraftan 2 balon yükselir balonların arkasından ise gül yaprakları dökülür dizi Planet Pembe'de iken jenerik burada bitiyordu fakat Show Tv'ye geçtikten sonra çocuk oyunculardan sonra kırmızı bir mikser ile birkaç oyuncunun ismi daha görülür ve büyük gül yaprakları ardından logo ile beraber sezonun afişi görülür ve bölüm başlar. Dizinin finali Final bölümünde Nermin cinayet suçuyla yargılanmış en yakın arkadaşları onu yalnız bırakmamıştır.Duruşma esnasında Sarp verilen soruya cevap vermediği için tutuklanmış Emel'de mecburen Nermin'in aleyhine ifade vermiştir.Ve Nermin avukatına ölen adamın Gülşah'ın eski kocası olduğunu söylememiş nihayet sonunda ona itiraf etmiştir ayrıca avukatına bunu davada açıklamamasını ister.Ayrıca avukatı Nermin'e onu sevdiğini bile söyler ve onu öper.Nermin'in arkadaşları ile Emel'in arası bu yüzden bozulur.Yasemin ise kızının Ankara'da öğrenim göreceğini duyunca Gül Çıkmazı'ndan ayrılma kararı alır.Bir yandan da Kudret'in ve Gülşah'ın vicdanı rahat değildir ikisi de cinayeti işlediklerini itiraf etmek ister Gülşah Kudret'in itiraf etmemesi için karakolda bir tuzakla onu saf dışı bırakmıştır.Ve avukat her şey sarpa sararken yangına körükle gider gibi ölen adamın Gülşah'ın eski kocası olduğunu söyler.Gülşah tamda bunun için ifade verecekken kanser ile mücadele eden Macide Hanım tüm suçu üstlenir ve dava Nermin'in lehine sonuçlanır.Emel'e kırgın olan Nermin,Yasemin ve Elif'i Macide Hanım barıştırır hem de onların düğüne gitmesini bile sağlar.Gül Çıkmazı kadınları ise Macide Hanım'ın bakımevinde yatmasını engeller.Ve geri kalan birkaç günlük ömründe Nermin,Elif,Yasemin,Emel ,Gülşah sırayla ona bakma kararı alırlar.Fakat Yasemin acısı daha taze olduğu için gitmek istemez, ne de olsa kocasını kaybetmiştir.Düğün günü Sinan'ın yeğenin doğum sancıları başlar ve doğum suyu Emel'in gelinliğine gelince işler çığırından çıkar Yasemin gelin arabasının şoförüne hastaneye gitmesini Emel ise gelinlikçi'ye gitmesini söyler,şoför Emel'in dediği gelinlikçinin önüne gelir Gülşah bir tanıdığının gelinkiçisi olduğunu söyler fakat tanıdığı kadın mağazada yoktur.Kasiyere gelinliğin parasını sonra vereceğini söyler fakat izin alamazlar bu yüzden Emel gelinliği giyer ve Gülşah ile birlikte çıkarlar fakat gelin arabası ortalıkta yoktur çünkü onlar gelinlikçide iken Yasemin arabayı çalıştırıp hastaneye gitmiştir.Mecburen düğün yerine koşa koşa giderler.Araları bozuk olan Nermin ile avukatı ise Macide Hanım'ın ısrarı ile biraz aralarını düzelir.Fakat onlar düğün esnasında barışırlar.Ömer ise nihayet Elif ile bir araya gelir.Neşe Ömer'in kalbinin Elif'te olduğunu anlar ve ayrılırlar.Ömer ise Elif'in başka biri ile çıktığını sanır biraz durum karışır ama sonunda barışlar.Emel'in düğün gününde Elif büyük bir iş teklifi alır.Ve kabul eder.Ömer buna biraz kırılır ama sonunda kabullenir.Düğün sırasında birçok olay gelişir sokağın 35 yıllık sakini Macide Hanım hayata gözlerini yumar,Elif'in torunu yani Sinan'ın ise yeğeninin oğlu doğar.1 ay sonra Yasemin taşınır.Arkasındaki kocaman anıları ile dolu olan Gül Çıkmazı'ndan. Teknik ekip Dizinin tüm sezonlarının künyeleri aşağıdadır; Sezon 1 İlk sezonun teknik ekibi: * Yönetmen:'Merve Girgin,Eylem Koza * '''Senaryo:'Yelda Eroğlu, Gül Gürsoy, Hatice Meryem * 'Müzik:'Nail Yurtsever, Cem Tuncer, Ayşe Önder * 'Görüntü Yonetmeni:'Barış Milan * '''Yapımcı:Abdullah Yalçın (Yapım Koordinatörü) Işıl Karpuzoğlu (Uygulayıcı Yapımcı) * Danışman:'Eftalya Köseoğlu (Kostüm Danışmanı) * '''Kurgu:'Aykut Yıldırım,Engin Öztürk * 'Sanat Yönetmeni:'Berna Arslan,Arzu Koç * 'Kostüm Tasarım:'Ebru Öztürk '''Yapım Ekibi: * Yapım Amiri:'Yavuz Karaman * '''Proje Tasarım:'Marc Cherry * 'Mekan Sorumlusu:'Burçin Düz * '''Set Amiri:İsmail Hakkı Merdamert,Burak Arkış Yönetmen Ekibi: * Yardımcı Yönetmen:Şelale Baskıcı,Senem Zencir,Begül Şen,Ümit Saat,Görkem Erdem * Koordinasyon:'''Ece Erdek '''Kamera Ekibi: * Kamera Asistanı Ertaç Koçak,Efe Berk Koçoğlu * Kameraman:'Atakan Küçükparlak * '''Focus Puller:'Murat Kaya,Hakan Dilber,Galip Yakınay * 'Jimmy-Jib:'Cengiz Karakaya * 'Post-Prodüksiyon:'Hüseyin Kurt (Kurgu Asistanı) Umut Bölükoğlu (Post-Prodüksiyon Sorumlusu) '''Işık Ekibi: * Işık Şefi:'''Yılmaz Paksoy '''Sanat Ekibi: * Sanat Yönetmeni Yardımcısı:'Ulaş Denizkurdu * '''Sanat Asistanı:'Erdem İşler,Caner Keçeci * '''Kostüm Asistanı:Şeyda Erat Makyaj Ekibi: * Makyaj:'''Neslihan Boz '''Ses Ekibi: * Final Miks:'Hakan Çiçek * '''Ses Teknisyeni:'Uğur Yönet,Ramazan Yıldız * 'Oyuncu Seçimi:'Hülya Çelen (Cast Direktörü),Nesrin Ünlü (Cast Sorumlusu) * 'Oyuncu Koçu:'Müfit Aytekin (Oyuncu Koçu) Sezon 2 İkinci sezonun teknik ekibi: * 'Yönetmen:'Merve Girgin,Eylem Koza,Özlem Bayşu * 'Senaryo:'Yelda Eroğlu, Gül Gürsoy, Hatice Meryem * 'Müzik:'Nail Yurtsever, Cem Tuncer, Ayşe Önder * 'Görüntü Yonetmeni:'Barış Milan * 'Yapımcı:'Abdullah Yalçın (Yapım Koordinatörü) Işıl Karpuzoğlu (Uygulayıcı Yapımcı) * 'Danışman:'Eftalya Köseoğlu (Kostüm Danışmanı) * 'Kurgu:'Aykut Yıldırım,Engin Öztürk '''Yapım Ekibi: * Yapım Sorumlusu:Ömürhan İlkkale * Yapım Amiri:'Yavuz Karaman * '''Proje Tasarım:'Marc Cherry * 'Set Amiri:'Burak Arkış,İsmail Hakkı Merdamert * 'Sponsor Sorumlusu:'Burcu Gündoğan '''Yönetmen Ekibi: * Yardımcı Yönetmen:Şelale Baskıcı,Koray Kerimoğlu,:Burak Yılmaz,Senem Zencir,Begül Şen,Hüseyin Küpeli,Murat Öztürk,Görkem Erdem,Güneş Güneş,Eray Altay,Burak Yırtar * Reji Koordinasyon:'Emrah Ağuş * '''Koordinasyon:'Ece Erdek,Elif Gülşen,Emrah Ağuş '''Kamera Ekibi: * Kamera Asistanı:'Ertaç Koçak,Efe Berk Koçoğlu,Eray Öksüzoğlu,Murat Kosoğlu * '''Kameraman:'Atakan Küçükparlak * 'Focus Puller:'Murat Kaya,Hakan Dilber,Galip Yakınay,Kaan Yaşar * 'Jimmy-Jib:'Cengiz Karakaya * 'Post Prodüksiyon:'Gökhan Mutlu (Aktarma),Hüseyin Kurt (Kurgu Asistanı) '''Işık Ekibi: * Işık Şefi:'''Yılmaz Paksoy '''Sanat Ekibi: * Sanat Yönetmeni Yardımcısı:'Ulaş Denizkurdu * '''Sanat Asistanı:'Erdem İşler,Caner Keçeci * '''Kostüm Asistanı:Şeyda Erat Makyaj Ekibi: * Makyaj:'''Neslihan Boz '''Ses Ekibi: * Final Miks:'Hakan Çiçek * '''Ses Teknisyeni:'Uğur Yönet,Ramazan Yıldız * 'Oyuncu Seçimi:'Hülya Çelen (Cast Direktörü),Nesrin Ünlü (Cast Sorumlusu),Ayşe Ertaş (Cast Sorumlusu) * '''Oyuncu Koçu:Müfit Aytekin (Oyuncu Koçu) Sezon 3 Üçüncü sezonun teknik ekibi: * Yönetmen:'Merve Girgin,Eylem Koza,Özlem Bayşu * '''Senaryo:'Yelda Eroğlu, Gül Gürsoy, Hatice Meryem * 'Müzik:'Kalan Müzik * 'Görüntü Yonetmeni:'Barış Milan,Yıldıray Erbinel * 'Yapımcı:'Abdullah Yalçın (Yapım Koordinatörü) Işıl Karpuzoğlu (Uygulayıcı Yapımcı) * 'Danışman:'Eftalya Köseoğlu (Kostüm Danışmanı) * 'Kurgu:'Aykut Yıldırım,Engin Öztürk,Ali Kadi * 'Sanat Yönetmeni:'Berna Arslan,Arzu Koç '''Yapım Ekibi: * Yapım Sorumlusu:Ömürhan İlkkale * Yapım Amiri:'Yavuz Karaman * '''Proje Tasarım:'Marc Cherry * 'Set Amiri:'Burak Arkış,İsmail Hakkı Merdamert * 'Sponsor Sorumlusu:'Burcu Gündoğan '''Yönetmen Ekibi: * Yardımcı Yönetmen:Şelale Baskıcı,Koray Kerimoğlu,Murat Öztürk,Senem Zencir,Begül Şen,Hüseyin Küpeli,Güneş Güneş,Görkem Erdem,Eray Altay,Burak Yırtar * Reji Koordinasyon:'Kübra Ayaz * '''Koordinasyon:'Emrah Ağuş,Elif Gülşen,Ece Erdek '''Kamera Ekibi: * 2.Ekip Görüntü Yönetmeni:'Tarık Erkan * '''Kamera Asistanı:'Serdar Keskiner,Ertaç Koçak,Eray Öksüzoğlu,Efe Berk Koçaoğlu,Ersel Murat Yağ * 'Kameraman:'Atakan Küçükparlak * 'Focus Puller:'Murat Kaya,Hakan Dilber,Galip Yakınay,Kaan Yaşar,Özkan Baydar * 'Jimmy-Jib:'Cengiz Karakaya * 'Post Prodüksiyon:'Hüseyin Kurt (Kurgu Asistanı) '''Işık Ekibi: * Işık Şefi:'''Yılmaz Paksoy,Serkan Yılmaz '''Sanat Ekibi: * Sanat Yönetmeni Yardımcısı:'Ulaş Denizkurdu * '''Sanat Asistanı:'Erdem İşler,Caner Keçeci,Kertem Keser '''Makyaj Ekibi: * Makyaj:'''Neslihan Boz '''Ses Ekibi: * Final Miks:'Hakan Çiçek * '''Ses Teknisyeni:'Uğur Yönet,Ramazan Yıldız,Engin Elibal * 'Oyuncu Seçimi:'Hülya Çelen (Cast Direktörü),Nesrin Ünlü (Cast Sorumlusu),Ayşe Ertaş (Cast Sorumlusu) * '''Oyuncu Koçu:Müfit Aytekin (Oyuncu Koçu) Yayın takvimi Uluslararası yayın Sendikasyon geçmişi Umutsuz Ev Kadınları,Türkiye dahil yaklaşık 15 ülkede daha yayınlanmaktadır.Dizi en son Yunanistan'da 26 Haziran 2017 tarihinde Star Channel adlı kanalda,Yunanistan saati ile hafta içi her gün 18:40'ta Yunan seyircisi ile buluşmuştur. * Arap Ülkeleri:'Dizi başta Birleşik Arap Emirlikleri olmak üzere,Mısır,Bahyern,Lübnan ve Suudi Arabistan'da aşırı ilgi görmüştür ki bu ilgi hala devam etmektedir.8 Şubat 2016 tarihinde MBC4 adlı kanalda Arapça dublaj ile başladı.Her bölüm süresi yaklaşık 2 saat sürmüştür.Dizinin yayın saati 19:00'dır.25 bölüm sonra yani 4 Temmuz 2016 günü itibarıyla Ramazan Ayı sebebiyle yayına ara verilmiştir.Ama Ramazan Ayı'ndan sonra MBC1 kanalı ile dizi geri dönmüştür.MBC1 kanalında Cumartesi günleri yayınlanmıştır.CBC Drama kanalında ise Çarşamba günü ekranlara gelmiştir.Yine MBC kanalının yaptığı anketlerde ''En İyi Türk Dizisi Umutsuz Ev Kadınları ve En İyi Türk Kadın Oyuncu Umutsuz Ev Kadınları'nın Yasemin'i Songül Öden seçilmiştir.Ve bu anket Umutsuz Ev Kadınları'nın orta doğu ülkeleri üstündeki önemini ortaya koymaktadır.(Dizinin Arap Ülkeleri'nde adı: نساء حائرات)' * '''Makedonya:'Dizi Makedonya'da 9 Nisan 2016 tarihinde yayına başlamıştır.Dizi,her hafta sonu saat 19:50'de,TV5 adlı kanalda Makedon dublaj ile yayımlanmıştır.Rubens Muratovski, Anastas Tanovski, Katerina Šehtanska, MariJa Kondova, TraJankazIlieva-Taci, Gorazd Cvetkovski, BilJana Beličanec-Aleksiḱ i Ankica Benginova adlı Makedon aktörler tarafından dublajı yapılmıştır.(Dizinin Makedonya'da adı: Очајни домаќинки) * Bulgaristan:'''Dizi Bulgaristan'da 18 Nisan 2016 tarihinde yayına başlamıştır.Dizi hafta içi her gün 19:45'te Bulgarca dublaj ile Nova TV adlı Bulgar televizyon kanalında süresi 45 dk olarak yayınlanmıştır.Düşük reytingler sonucu dizi Bulgar başbakanı tarafından hafta içi her gün 15:00'te yayınlanmaya devam etmiştir.Dizinin ilk sezonu Temmuz 2016 ortalarında sona ermiştir.Fakat diğer başka bir Bulgar kanalı olan Diema Family kanalı ilk sezonu her hafta sonu 16:00-20:00'da tekrar yayınlanmaya başladı.Dizi hafta içi her gün 11:30'da Diema Family adlı tv kanalında yayımlanmıştır.(Dizinin Bulgaristan'da adı: Другите отчаяни съпруги)' * '''Sırbistan:'Dizi Sırbistan'da ilk yayınına 19 Eylül 2016 tarihinde başlamıştır.Sırp kanalı olan Prva adlı kanalda hafta içi her gün 19:20'de yayınlamaktadır.(Dizinin Sırbistan'da adı: Domaćice sa Bosfora) * Arnavutluk:'''Dizi Arnavutluk'ta 2016 yılının Ekim ayında TV Klan adlı kanalda yayınına başlamıştır.(Dizinin Arnavutluk'ta adı:Shtepiake Te Deshperuara)' * '''Yunanistan:'Dizi Yunanistan'da 26 Haziran 2017 tarihinde Star Channel adlı kanalda,Yunanistan saati ile hafta içi her gün 18:40'ta yayınlanmaya başlamıştır.Dizi Yunanistan'da altyazılı olarak yayınlanmaktadır.Ayrıca haftalık olarak atılan bir Yunan gazete veya dergisi dizinin bölümlerini cd olarak ücretsiz bir şekilde piyasaya sunmuştur.Derginin fiyatı 8,9€'dur.(Dizinin Yunanistan'da adı:Γυναίκες σε Απόγνωση) Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * Facebook'ta Umutsuz Ev Kadınları * Twitter'da Umutsuz Ev Kadınları * IMDb'de Umutsuz Ev Kadınları * Show TV'de Umutsuz Ev Kadınları * Planet Pembe'de Umutsuz Ev Kadınları * SinemaTürk'te Umutsuz Ev Kadınları